Boys Next Door
by 16lolFLYlol16
Summary: He went from being the asshole, to being her friend, to being the boy next door, to being her lover, to being her ex, to being her boyfriend (for real this time ), to being her fiance, to being her husband, to being her hero and gravity. Turns out it was another boy next door story. She never would have guessed it. Neither would have he. Oh well, life is full of surprises.


_So I've been working on this one shoot for a while now and it turned out quite long, sorry about that, but I still hope you guys like it._

_The inspiration for the one shoot was Fall out Boy's song Young Volcanoes- the line " We will teach you how to make boys next door out of assholes " was what inspired me to start writing this thing, then my mind kept working and I just got so into it and it turned out really long . Well I hope you like it._

_I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you might recognize._

* * *

**_Boys_**_** next**__**door**_

She was moving in and her boxes were everywhere in front of the giant building she was going to be living at.

It was a nice building, seemed like a lot of nice people lived in there, 'cause so far everybody has said hello to her and welcomed her in nicely. How about that, at her last apartment her neighbours were assholes, always watching her as if she was lower than they were. She had no idea what she did to them but she didn't care, she never let it get to her. She has always been better than that.

So now as this was her fresh start, she was playing nice this time. No haters, no cares, no assholes. She grabbed the final box, placing it on the ground in front of the entrance of her new home building. She walked back to the driver of the Moving truck and thanked him, paying him before he left as well.

This was it, her fresh start. Fresh starts are good, that's what she thought as she picked up the heavy box in her arms letting herself huff as she did. She hated lifting things, her arms were not meant for that. She was a weak individual and wanted to let people know that. Though there wasn't much she could do to let them know that.

Stiffening under the weight, she went over to the entrance and as she was about to go in somebody went out, knocking her backwards and making her fall on the ground with a loud thud. The box was out of her arms and landed who knows where.

" Ow "

" Oh, I'm sorry " The boy who obviously knocked her down came into her vision, but by the sound of his voice he did not sound that sorry. It made her want to slap him for giving her the sarcasm he did. But she was holding it back, for his sake. And hers too.

She groaned and placed her hand on top of her head, rubbing it " Well gee, that makes it all better doesn't it? " he wasn't the only one who could use sarcasm, she just wanted to show him that.

All she heard was his voice hitching in the back of his throat and the next thing she knew, she was up on her feet. His eyes raising at her as she finally let her gaze scan his face and hair fully " There, better... Bye " he just sped away, running down the street. No looking back or anything, he just ran probably late for something not that she could care less. He seemed like a cocky asshole with a huge ego. Someone to stay away from. She made a mental note to do that.

Finding the box she entered the building that was now her new home and she knew she was gonna be fine as long as her apartment is nowhere near his. What could the chances be?

* * *

Could they not respect the rules which clearly said no loud noise past 8 p.m. It was 10 now, so much for getting some sleep. She wasn't sure if she should get out of her pj's and go confront her neighbour, she had no idea who it was anyways. It kind of made her wonder why nobody has said anything for them to turn it off. She was even skeptical if she should do it but after talking herself in and out of it she decided to go tell them nicely to turn that music down.

So she didn't even bother to put on anything but her slippers and she went out into the hallway making her way to the first door on her right. There was not much she could recognize on the door that could tell her who lived there, she only saw a mat with 'Moon' written across it which she didn't recognize as a surname she'd heard before.

She skeptically knocked on the door three times and subconsciously fixed her shirt. The music suddenly lowered and she could hear footsteps towards the door and she wanted to quickly run back to her door but before she could even take a step the door opened releasing a blond boy who she recognized as the jerk from earlier that day. The sarcastic asshole.

His eyebrows rose as he saw her " Did you get lost or something, 'cause if you're asking for my help I ain't interested " he snapped at her and the way he treated her made her blood boil inside her. She wasn't some snobby girl who couldn't handle herself but he sure made her feel that way.

" Actually I came here to ask you politely to turn that music down because, I, and many others are trying to sleep. "

She was not pleased by the smirk that covered his face, it made her shiver as he leaned on the door frame crossing his arms and looking at her like she was losing something " Ah, so you're the unlucky gal that got apartment _13b_. I'd compromise here but I don't really care "

" What's that suppose to mean? " now she crossed her arms as it seemed he was getting on her nerves. He didn't even try to hide his amused expression as he watched her, that made her just want slap him. Slap him hard. " Well, not luckily for you, your apartment isn't sound proof, just like mine. Unlike all the others in this building which, of course, are sound proof. So I guess you'll just have to put up with me and my loud noises " he smirked again and she looked at him confused not knowing what he meant but she soon realized what it was and looked away from him, feeling uncomfortable. " You're disgusting "

She heard him chuckle and turned her head back to him again " Look! Just turn off that annoying music so I can go to sleep "

Holding back another chuckle he raised his eyebrows again " I'm sorry did you just call music annoying "

" Not all of it, just the part you listen to " she said as nicely as she could but then her expression dropped " Now turn it off before I make you! " with that she was gone. Back at her apartment slamming her door shut. She knew she didn't get to him and his loud music made it pretty obvious.

Well that was alright, it wasn't a game for only one player anyways.

* * *

Every night during her first week he'd played music loudly all night long. But he couldn't play it on Saturday, could he? Maybe she should ask him nicely this time. Well that didn't matter actually, because she was going to sleep now so she wouldn't fall asleep at work that night. She hated her job and hated the night shifts but what had to be done, had to be done.

She was going to be at the studio preparing the papers and subjects for tomorrow morning's news. It was her job, not the one she liked or wanted but she had to make money for a living somehow.

So she lied down onto her bed, and rolled over so that she was staring at the wall between her and her neighbour. The silence in the next room made her hope he wasn't home, that's what it seemed like. She liked it now that it as quiet, it made her feel more relaxed but she knew that won't last long.. and it didn't.

Loud breaking noise came from the apartment next door along with a sound of somebody cursing and she groaned as she heard it. It just wasn't her luck to finally have some peace and quiet. How lucky was she to have such an awesome neighbour... Her sarcasm was very strong as she thought of that.

" What, now I can't even curse without getting on your nerves? " the voice made her jump in panic and she ended up landing on the ground, letting out a yelp in pain. How did he even hear her? She heard laughing and wanted to hurt him so bad. That was new, nobody has ever frustrated her enough to make her want to hurt them, yet this boy was really good at that. " Oh my god! I can't breathe " he spoke out through his laughter and she shook her head " Well gee, that did not hurt at all. Thank you for asking "

" No problem " his voice echoed from next door and she huffed " Do you not know what sarcasm is? "

" Oh I know what it is, but I just don't care "

How could anybody get in bed with that jerk, he's such a duchebag. She couldn't nor did want to imagine him getting a girl home, poor girl would run off no looking back. Suddenly a thought accured her " Please don't tell me your bedroom is on the other side of this wall " she held her fingers crossed but his chuckle made her drop them sighing in defeat.

" Why, are you wishing you could be on the other side of this wall right now. In my, large, comfy, soft- " her gag reflex kicked in and she had to hold back her vomit " -Never in a million years you ass "

" Your call, but when you hear- "

" -Can you just drop it before I really have to go throw up "

She could just imagine his smirk right now, great, she might be helping him build up hid ego right now which certainly wasn't her plan. " Oh please, you know I'm hot and you're just in denial " his voice obviously cocky made her change the subject a bit " So don't you care that anybody out in the hallway could hear you while you're.. Doing your thing.. "

He just laughed and moved something in his room making a scratching sound " Ah, changing the subject I see. Well for your information you're the only one who can hear my bedroom noises hun "

She gaged again " Don't hun me "

" Whatever hun "

* * *

She made her way inside the room which was already full of people and took one of the two only free spots left, it was in the back and it suited her because she did not plan on participating. It was just some boring meeting about getting a small shop in the free space on the first floor. She wasn't bothered by that nor would she have a problem if people decided against it. All in all, she was there only because she had to be.

They all seemed to be there, but she couldn't exactly know that because she hasn't exactly had the pleasure of meeting everybody yet. unfortunately the person who she has gotten to know the most is the blond boy that has now made his way into the room. And there he was, talking a seat next to hers, not bothering about her personal space which she usually found annoying but now he took it to the next level of annoyance.

She scooted a bit to her right but he caught that movement and followed her, his head looking at the left side of her face " Hey there neighbour, where were you yesterday? Spending Sunday with your family? "

Oh he was getting cocky now, well she wasn't going to be a good neighbour if she didn't get a bit sassy " Oh I'm sorry, I haven't realised you were going to miss me that much. But no, hun, I wasn't with my family "

" Who were you with then, your lover? "

She scoffed uncomfortably that now didn't go unnoticed by him and without hesitation he placed his hand over the back of her chair and lightly pressing it at her back. She stayed frozen though, she has never really been in that situation before so she didn't really know what she should do. He noticed that as well of course and took it as his advantage, leaning closer to her to whisper in her ear " Oh, I won't tell anybody about yesterday dear, if that's what you're worried about "

To say she was uncomfortable was now an understatement. She had no idea what to do and in panic she stood up knocking down the chair she was sitting on. He was taken back by her sudden reaction, cause no girl has ever reacted like that at his teasingly cheesy move. He just stared at the very interesting brunette with his eyebrows raised and an amused expression on his face.

All the people in the room turned at the sudden noise and Ally closed her eyes knowing she'd have to find a way to get on these people's good side. She did not want them to think of her as a clutz, which in a way she was though but nobody there knew that yet. Yeah, nobody knew that yet.

" S-so um, I-I'm kind of in a hurry and uh, I, um.. " She didn't handle that very well cause she quickly grabbed her bag, not even getting to pick it up because it was stuck under the chair she flipped over, so she left it behind and ran out. She could get it later.

Austin just looked after her still amused, he chuckled and dropped out of his chair and bent down to pick up her bag. Though he had no intention of returning it, just wanted to piss her off.

* * *

After she was sure everybody was gone from the room where the meeting was held she snuck back in only to find her bag was gone. She held herself back from panicking but her heart was still beating out of her chest, as she started breathing heavily. She rushed out of there as fast as she could without getting noticed.

She was grateful that her apartment was only on the second floor, not somewhere higher because that would be torture. Pure torture.

So she got the the floor above and entered her apartment quickly, shutting the door behind her as fast as she could. She had no idea why she was shaking but she just was, her important stuff was in that bag. Her make up, diary, phone, her mp3 player even. She would go nuts if anybody read her diary, she writes about everything in there. Her life, her thoughts, her relationships, her problems, her job, especially her job. She has a special section just for her job and how people there decide to torment her each day. That was part of the reason why she disliked her job so much. She would go there each day and get threats from her coworkers in the higher position, especially from the male population. The usual threats she got were about her ending up in their bedroom to which she gagged and walked away.

The worst part was, she had no idea who had her bag. She doubted it was any of the people attending the meeting, but hoped she'd find it in the lost and found. Though she knew that wasn't her luck, she was destined to lose it and never get it back. So she gave up. She seemed to be giving up a lot lately.

* * *

Her bag was interesting, he wasn't planning on returning it anytime soon or.. at all, so he decided to go through it. How bad could it be?

He opened the bag and pulled out everything from inside of it. The make up he found surprised him cause each time he came across the girl she wore none. Maybe he hadn't noticed but even if she did wear make up she sure as hell wore it right. Seemed to be the perfect amount, not enough to notice it's make up but enough to boost her look and confidence.

He took out her phone and placed it next to all of her make up, he was going to snoop through that later. He took out her mp3 player and gladly went through her play list. If his music was boring then what did she listen to- he chuckled as he read her playlist. Seemed to be all slow and romantic songs, something he'd expected. Along with the songs you listen to when you're depressed. It made him want to laugh in her face, she couldn't judge his music if she could not even listen to decent music herself.

He was about to put it down when he saw another folder and decided to open it, there was no point in not opening it cause he's already done the damage. Now all he could do was look a little deeper.

He saw artists like, _All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Paramore, 30 Seconds to Mars, Linkin Park_.. he was impressed by that. She did not strike him as a type that would listen to that sort of music. Suddenly he saw her in a positive light. She didn't seem so boring anymore, looks like there was a lot more under the surface than he'd have thought. Well as said many times, looks can be deceiving.

He didn't even bother to finish going through her bag anymore, instead he just decided to shove everything but the mp3 player back inside the bag placing it under his bed.

He took out his headphones and plugged them in, pressing play.

* * *

The next day he decided to read the brown book that was in her bag which was obviously her diary. He started reading from the beginning and found himself flipping through the pages rather interested and shocked. He never would have guessed that the girl had such a hard life. That people didn't treat her right anywhere she went. That she cried herself to sleep. Though it explained why he could hear quiet sobs through the wall as he tried to sleep. He always imagined how she cried over a TV show she was watching not because she was broken.

She didn't strike him as that girl, the broken one, yet it seemed there was much more to her then what met the eye. Now that he knew her better, he saw her in a brand knew light and suddenly wanted to change her emotions. He wanted her happy, not crying herself to sleep and he planned to get that.

* * *

It's been five days since her bag has gone missing. She has lost all hope by now and excepted her loss.

She wasn't expecting somebody to show up at her door suddenly giving her, her stuff back. She wanted that to happen but knew that she wasn't as lucky. That was fine, she was getting over it. Though she definitely wasn't planning on writing another diary that's for sure. It's enough to know somebody might have read through the pages that described her and her life as it is, she did not need to continue writing anymore with the risk of losing it again.

So she decided to lay down on her bed and figure out how her new phone works. It was a big improvement on her old phone that was a flip phone. This one had a touch screen and seemed a whole lot better.

She heard music next door and it started to get louder, making her groan almost instantly. So much for a relaxing day, each day that passed in which her stuff was gone she has been trying so hard not to cry, not to break. It was all so hard though. She could feel her voice weaken as she spoke to her nasty colleges at work. They didn't even notice or maybe just didn't care at all but she kept herself strong. After all nobody was going to be there for her if she falls, and if that happened she for sure wouldn't be able to pick herself up.

So, keeping her head held high, she got up and walked out into the hallway going in front of his apartment door. She knocked and waited for him to open the door. Once he showed up, hair messy, eyes half closed she knew he has been sleeping during that whole afternoon and has just woken up. As soon as his eyes met hers a lock of sincerity spread inside of him, across his expression and inside of his eyes. She didn't notice that though because she was too busy staring at his six pack, seeing that since he was shirtless it was very visible and very well built.

He didn't smirk as he saw her check him out not so subtly, but he just moved out of the door frame letting the girl come inside if she wished to. She gazed him curiously but moved inside after all, he shut the door behind her and walked over to his stereo to turn down the music. Afterwords he walked over to her and taking her by her hand led her to his bedroom, he didn't plan on doing anything, he honestly just wanted to talk.

He seated her down and got on his knees so that, due to the hight difference, he was now looking her in the eye " You know you're worth a lot, right? "As cliche as it sounded it wasn't meant in that way, he knew how worthless she felt and made it his mission to let her know she's a great girl. First he had to get to know her though, and he planned to.

" What do you mean? "

" I mean, you're beautiful and you seem hardworking and like a person somebody could rely on. I want you to know you deserve good, alright? -Cause you are good, the people that have hurt you with words or in any other way have non idea who you really are. And I know that neither do I, but I want to. I mean, I want to get to know you Ally. I tried to avoid you cause I know I couldn't.. I couldn't stop myself from fallin' for you. And I know I can't stop it but after finding out what I found out I can't handle knowing you're facing the world on your own " he found himself taking her hand subconsciously, but he saw the way she looked at him. She looked at him like he was insane, a mad man walking but that was okay cause it meant he got to her. He just hoped she knew it wasn't a game for him, she seemed like she could use a friend right now and he was more than willing to give her his shoulder to cry on.

" I don't get why y-you're telling me this. What could you find out about me? " she could barely spit the poor words out of her mouth, she was scared. Scared that he knew more about her, more then anybody else. No close friend, family member or coworker knew how she felt. They didn't care about her feelings much, to them she was just another pretty face that would turn bitchy if you treated her well. Nobody actually told her that so she had no idea why they were so mean to her. They had no idea how they made her feel, hurt and alone, even ugly sometimes. But she knew she liked what she saw in the mirror and if they don't, well then it's their problem. But even though she knew they were wrong she still did starve herself a couple of times in hope to please them. She knew she shouldn't care but she just wanted them to like her, she still wants them to like her.

He looked from her eyes down to their hands and interlocked their fingers, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on top of it. Then he took his other hand and placed it over both their hands " I'm telling you this because I know what you've been put through during your whole life period. " she opened her mouth to speak but before she could he continued " Don't even try to deny it, I know the truth. I know it all "

Her face dropped, she started to connect the dots and everything seemed to fall into place " Y-you h-have my stuff? " her breathing was getting quite loud as he felt her hands start to shake under his grip. Panic was written all over her face, he could see it very well. Anybody could. " Calm down! " his words came out more like an order then anything else, but she obeyed and closed her eyes to calm herself. " Yes I do have your stuff, don't worry, just calm yourself " he gently crossed circles into her skin as he spoke to her peacefully. He kept his voice settle and calm and didn't move his gaze from her closed eyes waiting for them to flatter open.

" How can I calm down? I've been banging my head on the wall 'cause I was worried sick about my stuff. I had no idea who took it, and I just- "

" Stop! You'll run out of oxygen if you keep panicking " he watched her expression soften and her eyes slowly open " Okay look, I know it was wrong to take your stuff and I apologize, I truly am sorry, but if I hadn't done that I would have never found out how fragile you actually are. Do you know that you give out the vibe that you are strong and can handle yourself? Because you had me fooled, and probably have fulled a tun of other people as well "

She pushed back her tears, because she knew there was no reason for them. It just happened though, her eyes felt watery and tears started floating, then the sobs came and bad memories and she just couldn't stop it. She knew she couldn't hold them back for much longer so she gripped her hands back and started to run out of his apartment. She made it to the living room and even opened the door to exit his apartment but before she could make another movement the door closed in front of her and the tears started to appear. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders but couldn't exactly stop her tears now, so she just let it all out.

He knew she probably wanted to be alone but did not want that to happen. He didn't want her to be alone for any matter, if she was sad or depressed she could come to him and he would have no problem helping her. So as he embraced her he let her sink in his arms as they slowly dropped to the ground " Hey, it's alright. I'm here, I got you "

* * *

She was about leave her apartment but she heard a very familiar male voice that made her freeze and her eyes go wide. She quickly slammed the door and slid on the floor, her back against the door. She had no idea why he was inside her building but she couldn't care less about why he was there, she just hoped he hadn't seen her. He hated her, or so she thought. Every day as soon as she got to work he would be there to trow a mean comment, pick on her, even tease her in a way. She found him dreadful and a complete duchebag, she just hated him. There was no other way to describe it.

But she had the unfortune to find out the boy next door was talking to him. Just her luck. She heard footsteps reach her door and held her breath, she made sure not to move. Maybe he'd just leave if he thought she was dead. Unlucky again, " Ally? What's going on? "

She quickly stood up but, being her and not being light on her feet, she ended up hitting her head on the bottom of a shelf. She yelped. Her free hand flew to the top of her head and she whimpered at the touch. Not even seconds later the door opened and he ran to her side " You really should be more careful, are you feeling light headed? " he started to lead her toward her bedroom but she shook him off claiming how she was fine.

She let him look at her head but that's all, she saw it as a light bump which is what it was but still, he was being overprotective over her and they both knew it. He didn't care that she found it ridiculous because she claimed how she could handle herself when he knew she actually couldn't. Over the week he has gotten to know her a whole lot better. She told him about herself and vice versa. He spent every night at her place until he was sure she was asleep, just so he could make sure she was good, not fine but good. It was a nice gesture, but he made sure that it wasn't the only one. He took her out for dinner, a few walks in the park, every evening he took her out for ice cream too. On Wednesday she didn't have time to go out so he bought her the ice cream and brought it to her.. All in all they sure had had a lot of bonding time the past week.

" We'll there's no blood so you should be fine, but I still think you should lay down. Just in case "

She gave him a firm look and he pulled up his hands in defense " Okay, okay, I was just sayin' ". She laughed and shook her head " Austin I'm fine, I have to get to work though. I'll see you later " she quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before rushing out of her apartment. Halfway out the door she stopped in her tracks and realized what she had done. Behind her, he was standing still eyes opened wide. Her hand was slowly reaching up to her lips while he licked his own. She was going to turn back to him and start to apologize but before she could she heard a famous voice speak up next to her " Well I had no idea you lived here Dawson, when did you move from your old apartment? "

She swallowed her saliva and turned to him, holding back her frightened face and forgetting for a moment about that peck " T-that does not consurn you David "

" Hey, I was just being friendly and asking you a question politely, you're the one who's being a bitch about it "

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could she felt Austin near her, peeking out of her apartment and saw him glaring at David " I'm sorry what did you just call her? " he got out of the apartment and to the hallway, he made his way over to David and crossed his arms.

" What? A bitch? Well it's nothing she hasn't heard or been befor- ow, what the fuck man! "

Ally gasped as she watched Austin punch her coworker into the guts. He screamed in pain cursing Austin's very presence. Austin did not even seem to regret it, he just kept glaring at the boy on the ground who was still yelping in pain just like a big baby. " Do you even have a brain to think of how sensitive the poor girl is? I swear if it wasn't illegal I would make it my duty that you suffer- " " Austin! You're going too far "

All he did was scroll at the guy and turn back to Ally, letting his expression soften as his eyes met hers " He's not treating you right Alls, you and I both know he needs to be thought a lesson "

" Fighting never solves anything "

" Ah, that said by the goodie two shoes that couldn't fight to save her life " Ally glared at him so he tore his gaze from hers " Austin! " " Alright, alright! I'm not gonna fight him, but if he ever bothers you again I will not be held responsible for my actions. Will you let me at least unstable him if he does? "

" Austin! "

" Okay, okay. No hitting people for you, got it " in the back of his head he knew that he really was going hurt someone if they hurt Ally. His Ally.

* * *

" Mooommmm, I don't need your help " he whined as his mum started to place the dishes into the sink and started to wash them. He loved his mum, he really did, but when she came to visit him it was always the same. He'd make them dinner and his mum would start cleaning the apartment as soon as they finished eating, while his father always turned on the TV to watch some football match or the news. Austin would always end up forbidding his mum of doing anything that would tire her but she did it anyways.

" Austin you're my baby boy, who am I going to help if not you? " she pinched his cheeks and he pushed her away gently "Moommm, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself "

She let out a sigh and dropped the rag from her hand " I know you are Austin, but you just- you grew up so fast sweetheart. I miss the days when you had me clean your clothes and make your food. And the days you asked me to give you advice about girls "

Austin laughed as his mum finished and Ally popped into his mind. He had no idea how she made her way into him mind so easily. She just did. Her eyes were in deed hard to forget, they were the window to her beautiful, charming and innocent soul. They had that chocolate color and that happy and childish spark. They relived the inner beauty which was as good as the one everybody could see. He suddenly remembered her perfectly pure, blouse lips. The face of an angle could not match to her face, her natural, make up free face.

His mother watched him carefully for those ten seconds as he stared into nowhere really smiling. She knew her son, and knew it as soon as she walked in. The way he greeted them was different, the way he talked, the way he smiled. He even kept glancing at the clock every five minutes, but now she was sure that she was right " Austin? "

He looked up " Yeah mom? "

" You met a girl, haven't you? "

He felt his face flush with redness and he looked at his feet. " Awh, sweetheart I am so proud of you. How did you meet her? "

He was about to reply when he heard something that broke his heart. He froze as he heard her sob in the room next door. When did she get home, she wasn't suppose to be home until later that evening. She was suppose to be at work now. He wasn't going to waste another moment, he quickly ran to his bedroom and made his way next to the wall, placing his hand on it " Ally? "

Suddenly everything on the other side of the wall got quiet " Ally I heard you, I know you're there ". He heard her laugh through her tears " I'm fine Austin, I'm fine "

" I know you well enough to know that's a lie. You can't claim that you're fine if you're crying, Ally. Tell me what's wrong. You know that I'm here to listen right? It's what friends are for " he was hoping to get her to talk but all he heard was quiet whimpers coming from the other side of the wall. He hated that she was so varnuble, so weak. But at the same time he loved it and wanted nothing more than to keep her safe inside his arms. He jumped up on his feet and ran quickly through his apartment and made his way into the hallway and to her door. He got inside without even knocking and ran inside her bedroom.

He saw her sitting on her bed, her legs brought up to her chest and her head down. Her eyes were closed, but he could see that she has been crying for a while now. He made his way next to her and embraced her. " Austin- " she started to speak but choked on her tears, he let her head rest against his chest and held her safely " Shhh, it's okay I'm here. I got you "

None of them spoke for a while, he just held her in his arms like she was hanging of the edge of a cliff and he was the only thing keeping her from falling. He didn't know what was exactly wrong but he just knew she needed him, she couldn't handle it all alone. She knew that, she just didn't want to bother him. She heard that his parents were over and decided to stay as quiet as possible but of course he had to hear her. She was not surprised though, he had a special sixth sense when it came to her. " Austin I don't know what to do.. "

" What do you mean? " he couldn't exactly read her mind to find out about it, she had to tell him what was wrong. Though if she couldn't tell him he was willing to except that but that didn't mean he wouldn't comfort her. Because he still would and will.

She wiped away her tears but stayed in his strong arms " I lost my job Austin, I don't know what to do. I have to pay for my rent, I have to buy food, my parents are expecting that I'm going to invite the whole family over for dinner for my birthday and I just don't know what to do. I don't have much money left and I can't find a job in a day. I'm screwed. "

" Don't say that " he rubbed her arms gently in attempt to calm her down and it didn't seem that she has even noticed " You have nothing to worry about, people louse their jobs all the time but still continue to live normally "

" Yes they do, but that's only cause they have supportive parents, or are married or in a relationship so the other person is getting the money for their survival. I got none of those, next month I'm going to have to move out of my apartment because I won't have money to pay my rent. I'm going to live off basic food because I won't be able to buy anything really. My parents are going to be disappointed in me, instead of telling me how I'll get back up on my feet soon they're going to criticize me and tell me how I should have stayed back home and worked in their shop instead of coming here and disappointing them- "

" You are not disappointing anybody Ally, you're doing your best and you know it, I know it too, so who cares about everybody else and what they think. It's your opinion that matters " Austin was looking deep into her eyes as he spoke, he wanted her to feel that he was telling the truth. " And I promise you that I'm going to help you get back on your feet. I'm going to pay your rent for as long as you need me to, I'm going to take you grocery shopping with me every week so we can buy you food. And about your birthday party? Don't you worry, I'm going to be here to make sure everything's perfect for your parents. " Austin laughed lightly and looked at her before he spoke up again " That is, of course, if you invite me "

She laughed. It was through her tears but she laughed, that meant his mission was complete. He made sure his grip was tight enough so he knew she wasn't going anywhere and then he kissed the top of her head, letting his chin rest on top of her head afterwords " Don't worry, you're going to be just fine. I promise "

They stayed in her bedroom talking for another half an hour and then Austin took her to meet his parents. I believe that it is unnecessary to mentune that Mimi already started to plan the wedding.

* * *

" How do you use this thing Ally? " Austin was trying to put the food in the oven so it would be ready once her parents and siblings arrived. She wasn't exactly the one to help him out, seeing that she kept having panic attacks every five minutes. So he sent her into the living room to lay down and watch the TV while he got everything ready, though he seemed to be having a few problems with her cooking equipment.

He heard her laughing as she entered the kitchen and turned to her " What's so funny, missy? "

" I'm sorry did you just call me missy? " she spoke as she placed the dish into the oven and turned to him.

He looked at her expression and smiled to himself knowing that he got her to relax. She was holding back her giggle but smiling, she even had to use her hand to stop her laughing and giggling from coming out. He noticed and walked over to her " Hmm, did you know that I like your laugh very much? ". She started to move backwards as he spoke and kept taking steps towards her, she still had her hand to cover her lips. " And I want to hear you laugh hun- " " I thought I told you not to call me hun "

" Alright hun "

" Austin- "

" What? " he questioned innocently and she felt her back hit the wall, leaving her from going anywhere. She looked at him and he seemed pleased by this situation, which definitely went to his benefit. So he took the final step, placing his hands on each side beside her, imprisoning her. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered " I just thought I should let you know hun, I could get you to do things for me without even knowing you're doing them against your own will " he moved his lips away from her ear and down to her neck, leaving a flock of kisses behind. His hands kept lowering from being beside her to now being on her hips holding her in place. His lips kept working though, he hit a spot and got a whimper out of her, so he smirked to himself knowing he found her sweet spot. His lips stayed pressed against that spot and he sucked on her skin there. She gasped as he did and found her hands pressing his chest, and pulling him by his shirt to get him closer.

He knew she liked it and he liked where this was going, but he wasn't planning on doing anything with her, unless she wanted to. But unlike any other times he was with a girl, this felt different. Maybe it was because she was his best friend and he didn't want to hurt her. Or maybe there was another reason for him to be skeptical about this. Like the fact that he didn't want to mess up what they had. Still he couldn't stop himself, and she didn't seem to protest.

She stretched her neck to give him better access and he smirked at her actions, because she seemed to be enjoying herself and enjoying his lips on her neck. " Austin " she moaned out his name and that turned him on and repeated the action of sinking his teeth into her skin, leaving her to moan out his name again. He made a note to himself of what he needed to do to get her to moan, just for future references, like... maybe for after her parents leave that night.

" You know " he started and made his away up to her collar bone, leaving soft kisses on her skin once again " You are the most " he made his way back down " beautiful " he got to her sweet spot and kissed, then licked it, and finally bit her leaving her to moan out his name once again " Austin ", he smirked and continued hogging her neck but not before he finished talking " girl I have ever layed eyes on. I want you to be mine " he pulled away from her neck finally and smiled, satisfied with his work " And now you are "

Her eyes opened wide and her hand flew to her neck to feel the spot he'd been masacrating for the past two minutes. She gasped as she felt the form of his teeth on it and a light pain as she touched it " You left me a Hickey! "

" I guess I just had to mark what's mine " he winked at her and started to lean in but before their lips could meet the doorbell rung leaving them to stop at three inches apart. He groaned and she giggled, she pecked his lips quickly before making her way to the door and opening it.

" Ally! " the boy hugged her tightly and picked her up so he could spin her around " Elliot, I've missed you! "

" I missed you too, how have you been Alls? "

" I've been good, you know, same old same old. What about you, have you been working out? " she did not check him out, he was just an old friend and it was normal for her to ask him that since they used to talk about everything.

" Why, you like it? "

She raised her eyebrows as he looked proudly at himself, she wasn't that interested really cause she knew Austin looked better " I guess but it's nothing I haven't seen before Elliot " she was about to turn around and leave when he pulled her back making her crash into him " Ow, Ellio- " " I just want to give you your birthday present Ally " he puckered up and started to lean in to which her eyes opened wide. She moved her head away as it seemed how he held a too tight grip on her to let her walk away.

" Elliot stop! "

" Oh come on Ally, I remember you having a crush on me back in the day. What happened to that Ally? "

Ally tried to wiggle herself out of his arms but she couldn't " I got smart, that's what happened. Now-ow, let me go you're hurting me "

He didn't let her go, no he didn't want to do that, instead he pressed her against him and she screamed in attempt to push him away. This is not what she remembered him like, she has heard his ex girlfriends saying how he was very controlling and aggressive but he was never like that with her. She never expected him to try and force her into anything, he never did force anybody to do anything against their own free will, not in front of her anyways. So what changed. She whimpered as he pulled her face closer harshly and she tried to get away again, though she didn't manage to do it.

She felt Elliot being pushed off her and she fell back into a safe pair of strong arms. She gasped but realised it was Austin so she quickly hugged him and let him pull her close. " You alright? " she heard panic in his voice as he whispered into her ear and all she could do was nod. Austin pulled away from her slightly to look in her eyes " Good! " he kissed her forehead and then looked above her " What is wrong with you dude? She told you that you were hurting her you should have listened to her and let her go "

Elliot was still in shock, he was looking at Austin like he just interrupted the most important meeting on earth. Austin didn't seem to care though, he just wanted Ally safe and she was. She was inside his arms, holding on to him again. But Suddenly she pulled herself out of his grip only holing onto his hand " I can't believe that you could be such a dick, I remember the time when I liked you. Yes, I do, but that time is long gone and I don't need you anymore. I've got Austin. So you can go throw your self off a cliff for all I give a fuck! "

Elliot glared at Ally but before anybody could do anything else he groaned and ran out the door not daring to look behind. Ally smiled and looked at Austin " Come on, lets go check on dinner " she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the kitchen. Turns out she did not exactly want to check on dinner, she had another action in mind instead. Austin didn't mind though.

* * *

She was late.

Her mind was panting and she hasn't stopped pacing back and forth for an hour. She's Ally Dawson, the good girl, the smart girl, the innocent girl. Well she was the innocent girl, until he got his hands on her and her dress off her. Not that she regretted it, she was just scared because she has never been late before, her period had always been stable so being a week late scared her.

She had the pregnancy test inside of her bag and was at her front door, which she unlocked and rushed inside. She took the test and was now waiting for the result. She was counting down the seconds.

120 seconds, she had a lot on her mind. Like the fact that she had no idea what Austin would think. He was as guilty as she was if not, even more. He was the one who set up all the flowers in his apartment and got the vine. The good vine which she liked and enjoyed very much. After all she drank the whole bottle.

105 seconds, what if he didn't want to be a father? Oh, what was she thinking, he for sure didn't want to be a father yet. He was going to kill her.

98 seconds, they weren't even together. They just got carried away once... twice... for like six nights in a row. Yep, she was screwed. He was going to kill her. He was going to tell her to get away from him and never look at him again, she didn't want to become a mother on her own.

85 seconds, how was she even going to handle being a mother? Where is she going to get the money to pay for all the baby stuff she's going to require? She knew once he found out he was going to have her return all the money he has spent on her and he's going to stop paying her rent which she was against anyway. But then she would have no where to go. Her parents for sure weren't the option, they'd make her kill the baby or give it away and then they would arrange for her to marry somebody. She was not going to have an arranged marriage, if she ever gets married it will be out of love. And love only.

60 seconds, her heart beat was going crazy and she knew she couldn't do this. It was all too much, she grabbed the pregnancy test and trew it in the trash. She stayed on the floor and hugged her knees, she was too scared to check. She was too alone to do it.

* * *

She checked the next morning once she woke up to vomit. It was positive.

She had no idea how to tell him, but she didn't plan to tell him anyways. She was afraid of his reaction.

* * *

He noticed her strange behavior and thought nothing much of it, but when she rejected his offer to take her out for ice cream he knew something was wrong. Every Friday night the two of them would go out and have ice cream together. It became their thing, so skipping Friday night ice cream meant that something was wrong. He knew it, she must have known he'd know it.

He knocked on her door, quite nervous. He was nervous beyond the normal point of nervousness. He heard shuffling inside the apartment and suspiciously went for the door which opened relieving Ally in a baggy long shirt sitting on the couch with a box of ice cream. She looked up at him with wide eyed and quickly hid one hand behind her back.

He entered her apartment, closing the door behind him, and made his way over to her. He took a seat next to her " So you're ditching our ice cream night to eat ice cream by yourself? " he raised his eyebrows at her but she avoided his gaze.

" Um.. I guess " she spoke quietly and slowly tried to hide the pregnancy test she took again, just to be sure the first one wasn't wrong. It wasn't, she was still pregnant. So much for that. She slowly moved her hand under the pillow on the couch and placed the pregnancy test there. As she was pulling her hand from under it she noticed Austin's eyes moved to look at what she was doing behind her back and she quickly pulled her hand out,

" What did you just do? "

" Nothing "

Okay maybe she answered a bit too fast. He looked at her and she kept her gaze away from him. In the corner of her eye she saw him shake his head and reach out behind her. Before he could pick up the pillow she moved back stopping his hand " no "

He used one hand to move her and used the other one to lift the pillow.

She wiggled in his grip, trying to escape and stop him from seeing the test up close, but he already had it in his hand. His expression changed to one that she could not read and she could already feel her tears upon her eyes. " A-austin- "

" is this a- "

" Yes "

" And you're- "

" Yes, I am "

" And it's- "

" Yes, it's yours "

He kept his gaze on the test for a moment and then he got up fast and looked at her furiously before yelling " When were you planning to tell me this Ally? "

She looked at her feet " Soon "

He rose his eyebrows and she could tell that he was angry with her. Of course he was, she knew he would be. He turned away from her and ran his hands through his hair " How long have you known? "

" Not more than a week "

He turned to face her and saw the tears running down her cheeks. He knew she was sensitive, he should've been calmer and gone easier on her. She was not one to take harshness and he knew that, he respected that and loved that about her. He was just taken off guard by the sudden information. He loved her, he wasn't going to do anything to hurt her but the words came out before he could even think about it some more " Go home to your parents, I'm done here " and with those words the last of her hope and his care were gone as well.

* * *

She got her old room back, they haven't changed a thing in there. It was still all the same just this time it felt more empty. Probably because she felt more empty.

Well it's not easy being called a whore by your own parents not even five minutes after arriving home.

Everything was going wrong, when did things get so complicated?

* * *

There he was turning up the music when she popped into his mind.

He missed her. He did wrong. He didn't deserve her but he wanted her.

He shook his head and went back to his room to grab his phone from the table. He took his phone and started to exit the room when he stopped in track and turned around to look at the table.

Her mp3 player was still there, he never gave it back. A smile spread across his face, he remembered her smile while they sang along to a _Paramore_ song together. Her voice for sure was beautiful. Is it wrong to miss her that much? He sure hope it was not.

He shook his head when another item of hers caught his attention. He slowly turned to it and walked over to it. His hand touched the surface and his smile faded as his hand wandered to open the book at a random page.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I am never going to fall in love again or trust a guy at all. As everybody kept telling me, Mason finally broke my heart. As soon as I refused to get into bed with him he went after my sister. I caught them in my bed after I got home from school._

_How could she do that to me, I thought we were family and family sticks together. Apparently that doesn't count for my dear sister who cares about nobody but herself. Not only did she sleep with my now ex boyfriend but she told my mum I'm a whore who fucked every boy at school. My mum made me talk to her for over three hours and she told me that once I get pregnant and the father of my kid kicks me out not to come to them. And if I do, they are going to take me to the doctor to get an abortion. I don't think she gets that it's actually my sister who needs that talk, not me. I'm still a virgin._

_Some people can be so stupid. It's not like I'm ever going to have sex with somebody who I don't love and care deeply about. I'm not stupid...'_

Her parents are going to make her abort the baby. Their baby. His eyes opened wide and he quickly grabbed his passport, phone and wallet and ran out. Grabbing a cab he made his way to the airport. There was no way he was letting her get rid of their baby.

* * *

" Mom, b-but you can't do this- " Ally tried to get away but Elliot's hold was too firm on her. Of course her parents brought him into this, her parents loved him. And more bright news for her, she was going to marry Elliot in less than a week. How perfect, she was just so excited for this (Did you notice the big bowl of sarcasm used here?)

Elliot pushed her down on the chair in the waiting room " What? Do you want that asshole's baby inside you to be brought to life? "

" I'd rather give birth to his baby than yours any day "

Elliot came to her level and brought his lips to her ear " Well in that case we could make one tonight, just to piss you off babe " she pushed him off and spit at him " Try and I'll make sure you end up in the hospital "

He laughed and she glared at him. How could somebody be so aggressive and rude just didn't get to her. She knew him for a good part of her life and now he just starts to act like this, that fucking asshole.

" Honey we only want what's best for you " her mum spoke up and Ally did nothing more than glare at her.

She stood up and walked over to her mother " I'm sorry, did you just say you only want what's best for me? What kind of a mother are you? Who would want their daughter to suffer by making her go through abortion and then making her marry an abusive jackass who only wants money "

Her parents both gasped " How dare you speak to us that way Allison, go on in there and get that baby aborted "

" No! " Ally shouted getting the attention of the whole hospital " I don't give a fuck. I'm leaving and don't even try to go after me " She grabbed her purse and started to leave. She ran to the front door but was stopped by the security guard there and brought up into the room where she was going to abort the baby..

Meanwhile Austin got off the plane and took a cab to Ally's house. He got there and quickly got out of the cab and rushed to the house. He prayed that she was in there, he needed her to be in there.

She had to be alright. He needed her to be alright. He needed the baby to be alright. He needed her back. Nothing more, just her.

The door swung open and a girl similar to Ally stood there. She had, obviously bleached, blond hair with blue tips. Her eyes were cold ice blue unlike Ally's warm chocolate brown eyes but the rest of her was very similar . " Is Ally here? "

" What would a boy as hot as you need Ally for when I'm right here to do you in any way you want " she winked at him and reached out to pull him in but he pushed her hands away " Oh I get it, you're Ann', the boyfriend stealer... look I don't care, I need to see her "

" Not telling you Blondie... unless " she looked at him with a dark spark in her eyes and a smirk on her face. He would be lying if he said that didn't scare him at least a little.

But he held though " Look, I don't give a fuck. I just want to see Ally "

Ally's sister leaned against the door and looked at Austin " You want to see Ally, I'll take you up to her. Follow me " she started to walk inside the house and Austin followed, for a moment he thought he was in the wrong house but he saw a picture of Ally from when she was a kid. She had a brown book in her hands and a smile plastered across her pale face. She had freckles on her cheeks to which Austin smiled. She was as adorable as she is now.

He looked up at her sister and rushed up after her, eager to see his girl even more. He followed her into a room that as soon as he saw he knew it was Ally's, the door had notes drown on them and a small A in the middle. He smiled and followed Ann inside. The next think he knew he was pinned against the door and he felt somebody's lips on his own. He recognized that it wasn't Ally and pushed her away from him " What is wrong with you? Don't you have any dignity left? "

" Oh please, I know you want this. It's usually the only reason why guys notice Ally. She has a nice body and they want her in bed with them so once she refuses I'm here to please myself and them. So, you wanna lay down and get started before they get back from the hospital down the road? "

Austin was about to yell at her for what she was doing to her own sister but his eyes opened wide " Hospital? What hospital? "

" Yeah, they took Ally to get that baby aborted "

" To the hospital down the road. St. Mary's hospital right? "

Ann nodded and raised her eyebrows " Yeah, but why do you care? "

Austin ran to the door yelling " Because I'm the father "

He was quickly in front of the house and ran down the street. He could see the hospital in front of him. Not even a minute away. He increased his speed and was halfway there. People looked at him as he ran down the road. He didn't care though, he just wanted to get to Ally before it was too late.

He ran inside the hospital and ran to the reception demanding to find out where Ally Dawson is, the nurse behind the counter told him but as he broke into a run she started to yell that he couldn't go in there but it was too late. He was already making his way up the steps. He got to the second floor and found room 113. He ran towards the room and heard screaming coming from inside.

He opened the door and entered " Ally! " he saw her trying to get out of Elliot's grip and get away. Her head shoot up at the sound of his voice " Austin? "

Austin rushed to her side and pushed Elliot away from her, pulling her in his arms " I am so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I love you Ally, I should have told you that " he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead before continuing " I should have been calm. I should have told you not to leave. I should have seen how much you meant to me before you were gone.. I-I want us to be... us Ally. I want that there is an us, is there an us? Well there should be -Why are you giggling? This is not funny missy " he booped her nose as he laughed to himself a little as well.

" just kiss me already "

* * *

" You may now kiss the bride "

Austin winked at his bride and leaned in to kiss her but she ducked, to which his eyebrows rose and he picked her up in his arms forcing her to kiss him.

Well, he was her boy next door. The husband to her child and the duchebag whom she loved. He went from being the asshole, to being her friend, to being the boy next door, to being her lover, to being her ex, to being her boyfriend (for real this time ), to being her fiance, to being her husband, to being her hero and gravity.

_Turns out it was another boy next door story. She never would have guessed it. Neither would have he. Oh well, life is full of surprises._

_The end!_

* * *

_Alrighty then, tell me what you think about it and you don't have to tell me that it was too long, I know that already._


End file.
